Into the Future
by britt93any
Summary: Meredith and Derek are married with two kids. They face hard times as well as fun times. I suck at summaries so just read
1. Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy because if I did I would be swimming in pools of money and probably wouldn't have time to write fanfic's. D**

Meredith and Derek were lying in bed one night as it stormed outside. The trees were hitting the windows and it was pouring rain. Meredith looked up as she heard their door creak open and heard their son's small voice.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." Kevin, the 3 year old boy said in between sobs.

Meredith sat up all the way and looked at their son Kevin's tear stained face. "Okay honey, you can sleep with mama and daddy tonight."

Kevin ran to the bed and climbed in between Meredith and Derek.

Derek kissed the small boy's head then leaned over and kissed Meredith. "Goodnight guys."

* * *

Kevin smiled at Derek and Meredith. "Goodnight mommy and dada." He closed his eyes and within minutes he was fast asleep.

That morning Meredith woke up to someone shaking her. She sat up and smiled at Kevin.

Kevin giggled and smiled. "Good morning momma. You snored all night long. 

Meredith laughed and kissed his head as Derek walked into the room with their 6 year old daughter, Allison. Derek smiled and sat her down, kissing Meredith on the head. "Morning babe."

Meredith smiled as Ally ran to the bed and sat down beside her. "Momma, I wish you would have another baby."

Kevin & Derek both looked at Meredith. "Well daddy and I will have to talk about that. Okay sweetie?"

Ally nodded and got up. Meredith smiled at her. "Ally you better get ready for school.'

Ally ran into her bedroom and Meredith heard the bathroom faucet run as she brushed her teeth.

Kevin looked at Meredith and frowned. "Mommy can I have a baby sister?"

Meredith looked at him. "Honey mama and daddy cant just give you a baby sister."

Kevin looked confused. "Why not?"

Derek laughed. "Bud why don't we talk about this later?"

Kevin nodded and jumped down from the bed. "Mama Im going to eat musi with daddy."

Meredith and Derek laughed. "Okay honey." Derek crawled onto the bed and on top of Meredith. She giggled and ruffled his hair. "What are you doing?"

Derek kissed her neck and her stomach. "Kevin wants a sister."

Meredith laughed and pushed him off her. "I have to help Kevin get ready. Were going to the zoo today."

Derek groaned. "I want to go with you."

Meredith turned around from her closet and put her hands on her hips. "Derek, you can't go with us. This is Kevin's mommy time."

Derek laughed and got up. "Well when I get home I want some mommy time for myself."

She laughed and kissed him softly. "You'll get yours."


	2. Going to the zoo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

Derek followed her down the steps to the kitchen where they saw Kevin trying to make a bowl of cereal. "Daddy, I need help!!"

Derek ran to Kevin and Ally came downstairs in a pink jumper and a jean jacket, carrying a brush. "Momma, can you put some pig tails in my hair?"

Meredith got hair bows from Ally's cubby hole. She grabbed the brush and began to make pig tails. "Oww mama that hurts.'

"Okay honey im sorry." She finished and patted her head. "There you go sweetie."

Ally ran to her dad and tugged on his jeans. "Dad, will you make me some toast?"

Derek put Kevin's muesli on the table and picked Ally up. "Derek can you pick Al up from school?"

Derek sat Ally on the counter and put the bread in the toaster. "Yeah baby. Will you go out with me tonight?"

Meredith smiled and wiped Kevin's mouth off. "Yeah I will."

Ally hopped down off the counter and sat down beside Meredith. "Are you and daddy going on a date?"

Derek smiled and put Ally's toast down in front of her. "Yes we are."

Ally giggled and Meredith got up, going to stand beside Derek. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Kevin looked at them and grimaced. "EEW!! Make out San Francisco!!"

Meredith and Derek looked at their children who were laughing. "Okay guys that's enough."

Derek smiled at Meredith and rested his hand in her back pocket. "Love you.'

Meredith smiled and kissed him. "Love you too."

Ally finished her toast. "Daddy I want some grapefruit."

Derek kissed Meredith and took Ally's plate. "Baby we don't have any, you ate it yesterday."

Meredith walked to Kevin and picked him up. "Der, can you find Kevin a new shirt?"

Derek nodded and walked into the laundry room. "Sure baby."

Ally laughed at Meredith. "Momma!! You have jelly on your butt!!"

Meredith groaned as Derek walked back into the room with Kevin's shirt. "Ally we don't say butt.."

Kevin smiled and interrupted. "…we say bottom."

Derek laughed and nodded. "Good job Bud." He smiled and put Kevin's new shirt on him.

Ally ran into the living room and got her Bratz backpack. "Dad im going to be late for school."

Derek kissed Kevin's head and nodded. "Okay ill be right there."

Meredith smiled at him. "Have a good day at work baby."

He smiled and kissed her and Kevin. "Love you babe. Bye Kevin."

Kevin smiled and waved at him. "Bye daddy."

Meredith smiled as Derek walked out the door with Ally. "Kevin, you ready for the zoo?"

He nodded. "Yeah mommy were going to see a zebra, and a giraffe."

She laughed and they headed to the zoo.


	3. Getting Ready

That night after Derek dropped the kids off at The Chief's house, he went home. He walked in the door and smiled when he found Meredith laying across the couch with one hand hanging off the side.

He walked over to her, knowing she must be tired from taking the always energetic Kevin to the zoo, but he also knew they were going on a date tonight. He sat down beside of her and tickled her arm. "Meredith??"

She groaned and sat up slowly and smiled when she saw him. "Hey, sorry I fell asleep."

He smiled and kissed her. "Its alright. You were tired."

She looked around as she stretched her arms. "Where are the kids?"

He smiled and helped her up. "At Richard's house, with Adele." 

She smiled at him. "Good. We better start getting ready for our date."

He laughed and nodded. "Yes we should."

Derek stood up and Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively picked her up and carried her up the steps. When he reached their bedroom he sat her down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you Der,"

He smiled and kissed her. "Your welcome." He walked into his closed and picked out a pair of black dress pants and a sapphire blue dress shirt.

Meredith was also in her closet where she picked out a red dress with her favorite black heels and walked into the bathroom and put her makeup on.

Derek walked into the bathroom and watched her. "I don't know why you wear that."

She shot him a dark look and rolled her eyes. "Because if I didn't I wouldn't look the way I did."

He shrugged it off and went to his sink and combed his hair. "Mrs. Shepherd. Are you ready?"

She laughed and took his hand. "I am. And may I ask you? Where exactly are we going tonight, Mr. Shepherd?"

He smiled and kissed her as they walked out the door. "Soon enough you will see."

**This one was wayyy shorter than I planned but the next chapter will be their date. Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Date Night

After they left the house, Derek made Meredith promise not to look until they got here. And she had. But, just to make sure, he tied a bandanna over her eyes.

"Derek, I find it completely ridiculous that your making me wear this…thing over my eyes. I promised I wouldn't look."

Derek laughed and reached for her hand across the console. He smiled at her. "You're very cute when you're mad."

She smacked him with her free arm and scoffed. "Yeah, you'll think im cute when you have bruises all over your arms."

He laughed and pulled into a large parking lot, where they were the only car. Derek got out and helped Meredith out of her seat then took the bandanna off of her eyes.

She blinked and got used to the night and looked around. "Derek, where are we?"

He smiled and took her hand, leading her across the parking lot. "You'll see."

She looked around and scrunched her nose. "Your not taking me to some old man bar are you?" 

He laughed and led her out of the parking lot and onto a yacht. "Hardly a bar babe."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, looking around the room. "Derek this is amazing."

He nodded and opened a door, revealing a candlelit dinner for two. He pulled out her chair and helped her into her seat then walked around to his side of the table and sat down opposite her.

The waitress came out and poured them both a glass of red wine and walked back into the kitchen where dinner was being prepared.

Meredith smiled at Derek. "This is great Derek."

Derek smiled and nodded. "Only the best for you babe.'

She laughed as the waitress came out and served them a bowl of Bourou soup. Meredith and Derek ate in silence for a while before Derek finished and broke the ice. "So, what are you and Kevin doing tomorrow?"

Meredith sat her spoon down and shrugged. "I though if you were off work we could do something together. Ally only has to go to school tomorrow and she's off for Thanksgiving."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Im off work this week so we could go to the aquarium or something."

She nodded and smiled. "That sounds good."

He smiled as the waitress brought the next course which was chicken parmesan with steamed vegetables. The two ate their food and smiled at each other.

Meredith was first to finish and looked at Derek. "How did you plan all this?"

He shrugged and smiled at her. "I just have connections."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Right. Because you're so amazing."

He laughed and nodded. "Now you get it."

The waitress took their plates away and brought out a chocolate cake which the two of them shared. Derek ate the majority of the cake while Meredith took small bites. They finished and got up, then walked out onto the main part of the yacht. Derek stood behind Meredith and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose in her hair.

She laughed and kissed his head. "Its beautiful out her Der." She smiled and shivered slightly.

He lifted his head up and kissed her shoulder. "Are you cold?" He took off his black jacked and draped it around her shoulders.

She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you."

He smiled and led her off the boat. "Come on, I have one more surprise."


End file.
